Portal to a New Dimension
by KorianneAnders
Summary: I never though I would be here, my entire life changed in just one moment. I'm suposed to be dead but, how is it that I have just been saved by a fictional character! At leats I thought to be fictional, till now... My first try at writing, please bear with me :)


Hi there! This is my first official story, yes I know self-inserts are old and over used, but this is my second try at a story. I'm more of a reader than a writer, but I have had the wish to write a story since long ago. Please bear with me, I dont know if I may continue this or not, mostly depending on reviews and opinions, and also if I get more ideas haha. Also, I know this is too short and it may have a lot of grammar errors and horrors, please let me know the grammar errors, english is not my main language and I may have problems with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, just my OC and the plot of this story, I wish I was, but sadly I don't own anything.

~Prologue~

Falling…falling, the strange sensation, once it would have scared me, now it feels comforting. I feel nothing, im numb…Am I dead?...I struggle to remember anything, but my head feels like its full of cotton…Flashes…I remember red flashes…and screams, terrible screams…Falling, falling. I dont know where I am, everything is dark, and soundless. Suddenly the falling sensation speeds up, and I feel the wind rushing around me… I opened my eyes…when had I closed them?...I see dark skyies…the moon glowing brightly alongside the stars…I realize for one moment, that Im truly falling from the sky…

I'm falling…from the…sky…

SKY! I try to look down to see where was I falling to, and I saw the earth surface, coming closer, I was falling towards it fast, and I started paniking. I heard screaming, and later I would realize it was me who was screaming. As I neared the ground I thought, Im going to die…though was I dead before? I closed my eyes bacing myself for painful inpact, when suddenly the sensation of falling stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that I was a few inches from a roof, as soon as I looked I fell down to it.

"ow, I just know thats gonna leave a bruise" I got up, cleaning the dust from my clothes and looked around. The roof I fell on was small, and around it were a lot of tall buildings.

'where am I, the last thing I remember was…' My eyes widended and watered 'Mom…oh my God the war, the missle heading to our land, mom…she is gone' I started crying, the though of my family dead and the land I was born and raised destroyed had me wailing and falling to my knees. My world was gone. 'but, how am I alive?' I suddlently stopped crying abruptly and looked up, 'I remember a bright light, then falling here, what the hell?' I wiped my eyes and stood up again looking around me. I tried to see something familiar, but I just saw buildings.

'just a lot of buildings, and a flame like symbole on the tallest one' wait a minute! 'thats the foot clan symbole from the TMNT! That means…no, could it be?!' I ran forwards to the edge of the building and looked to the alleyway below. I saw the fire scape and down the sure enough a manhole cover. I decided I was crazy enough to check it out, 'hell, she just fell from the sky, what else can I loose' I went down the firescape ladder and down the stairs till I reached the bottom. I walked to the manhole cover and tried to lift it off.

'man this are heavier than they look' I looked around me to find something to help me lift it, when I heard a noise from behind me. I froze and gulped. Turning around slowly I jumped fright when I heard the sound again, but silly me, it was just a cat.

"oh what a cutie you are, come here, pss pss pss, come here" I kneeled and the cat sniffed my fingers but backed away scared. I was confused till a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back up. I started screaming but it sounded muffled through the hand holding my mouth.

"Shut up lady, I won't hurt you, if you do as I say. My what a pretty face you have, along with a great body!, what fun will I have tonight" he laughed and started dragging me further down the alley. I screamed louder and bit his hand. He cursed and let go of my face, I inmediately screamed and started to run. I knew that, if I was where I think I was, my screaming would save me. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me against a wall.

" YOU BITCH, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" he started by slapping me and pulling at my clothes. I got really frightened then, he was gonna rape me! I started kicking and puching, trying to get him off me, when he suddently let go and I fell to the floor chivering. I heard the thump of skin meeting skin and cries of pain. I squinted my eyes to try and see through the darkness, but I couldnt see anything. When the sounds stopped, I gulped again and closed my eyes curling into myself.

"are you ok?" I jumped and looked up. Oh my god, this must be a dream or something, It had to be cuz I could swear that my saviour was…none other than Leonardo. The leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

There, please let me know what you think, flames are welcome.


End file.
